Late Night Visitor
by gothraven89
Summary: Leonard Snart is expecting to spend a quiet, sleepless night alone in his secret loft, but a a surprising late night visitor has other ideas. WARNING: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart slash oneshot. NO FLAMES Don't like it, don't read. Constructive criticism welcome. Reviews are love!
Disclaimer: I don't own The Flash characters or comic book series. It is all property of DC and whoever else has legal authority. I am not making any kind of profit from this writing; it is all for fun and freedom of expression.

.

Warning: Strong Sexual Content

Late Night Visitor

.

It was just past midnight over Central City, and the skies had opened up, drenching everything. Most of the city was asleep, but for some sleep proved to be unwanted or illusive. Those brave enough to take on the deluge from the sky were enjoying themselves with whatever pleasures the night life had to offer while others remained in their homes, letting their restlessness manifest in the various ways it so often did.

As he sat in the living room of one of his more secret warehouse lofts near the outskirts of the city, Leonard Snart was one such individual. Dressed in a simple black long sleeve shirt and sleeping pants, Leonard usually would have been asleep hours ago, a stickler for routine and personal order despite his penchant for causing chaos alongside his fiery partner in crime, Mick Rory. Tonight however, after turning in and doing nothing more than tossing and turning with the sound of the rain pelting the windows only aggravating him further instead of soothing him into slumber. It all culminated in Leonard throwing off the covers and grumpily shuffling across the space to the kitchen area to get the bottle of high end whiskey he had swiped from a wannabe gangster looking to take over where the Santini family had left off. The idiot had gotten a clear message of just who's city this was, and had done the smart thing and left. Mick waving the heat gun around with his usual pyromaniacal flare had been incentive enough.

Leonard had poured himself a liberal amount over ice and was nursing the chilled glass in his hand as he half-heartedly watched a rerun of some random drama on the small television, which was an ill-gotten gain itself. Ever faithfully beside him on the sofa was the cold-gun, the deadly weapon that helped give him the moniker for which he was known, Captain Cold. Leonard brought the glass to his lips and took a sip of the strong alcohol, the initial sharpness chased away by the ensuing warmth that spread through his chest and the back of his throat. Leonard reached for the remote, thinking of changing from the dreary drama to a comedy or a movie, resigned to what was looking like a sleepless night.

He was just about to take another sip when he stopped midway, feeling the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end. Leonard always had a keen awareness of his surroundings, his journey to becoming the master-thief that he was required it, which was why he knew someone was at the door even before the first knock sounded. Had it been any other occasion and any other safe-house, Leonard would have been reaching for the cold-gun and getting ready to defend himself if necessary. However, this particular loft was one of his more secret hideouts for a reason, in that no one else knew about it, not even his baby sister Lisa.

Well, almost no one. There was one other soul who knew about this location, one person who Leonard had revealed it to a couple of months ago, when passion had overruled his good sense, and kept overriding it several times after the first.

Relaxing somewhat, but with his curiosity peaked Leonard rose from the sofa and made his way to the door. He swiftly undid the locks and pulled the door open to see who his late night visitor was, although in all honesty he already knew.

There on the other side of the threshold was Barry Allen, AKA The Flash. The young man stood slightly hunched and dressed in a simple dark red t-shirt over which was his black wool jacket, droplets of rainwater clinging to his chocolate brown hair. Leonard stared at Barry, and Barry stared back at Leonard, both men, known to the city as the superhero and the super-villain respectively, at a silent impasse before Barry finally spoke, sounding painfully unsure.

" H-Hi."

Leonard was silent for a beat before he finally replied.

" Evening Scarlet." He drawled as he eyed Barry with a knowing glint in his blue-green eyes.

" It's morning, technically." Barry said with a small, tired smile as some of the tension between him and Leonard eased a bit.

Leonard snorted lightly, the ghost of a smile flitting across his face before he grew serious once more and stepped aside, silently giving Barry permission to enter. Barry swallowed lightly and nodded before he stepped over the threshold past Leonard into the loft. Barry's damp sneakers squeaked a litter against the hardwood floor as he walked. Leonard shut the door quietly before he followed after his late night visitor into the living room area.

Barry came to stand by the worn leather sofa, his eyes glancing at the cold gun that was resting on the seat before he turned around to face Leonard.

" I-I couldn't sleep." Barry explained softly. Leonard nodded before he stepped closer, until he was about an arm's length away from Barry as he spoke.

" Is that the only reason?" He asked quietly, without any of his usual Captain Cold flare. Barry let out a shaky breath and smiled mirthlessly before he spoke.

" I didn't want to be alone." Leonard tilted his head as he gazed at Barry, his expression unreadable as he spoke.

" You've got plenty of people to go to to help with that Kid." Leonard rumbled.

Barry nodded before he stepped forward, closing the sparse distance between them, catching Leonard off guard when he pressed his forehead against the older man's and spoke softly, his breath ghosting over Leonard's lips.

" You're right, I do. But none of them are you Len."

Barry's words made something hot and possessive uncurl in the pit of Leonard's stomach. He allowed the barest hint of his usual smugness to flit across his face before he grew serious, his blue-gray eyes all but boring into Barry as he reached up and lightly ran the tips of his fingers over the side of the younger man's neck. Leonard allowed himself the barest smirk as Barry let out a shaky breath at the light contact. Leonard drew back so that he and Barry were eye to eye as he spoke.

" Well then, go take off your shoes and hang up your jacket." He ordered before stepping away completely.

Barry was stunned for a second before he let out a small huff and did as he was bid, walking back towards the door where a coat hanger stood with a familiar dark blue parka already hanging from it. While Barry went about shedding his coat and shoes at normal speed rather than simply using his abilities, Leonard made his way around the sofa to the coffee table where he had set down his glass of whiskey. Picking it up, the master thief downed its contents in two gulps, enjoying the sharp burn as the alcohol made its way down his throat as he turned to watch Barry as the young man peeled off the wool coat he was wearing.

Leonard let his blue eyes take in the way the jacket fell away to reveal the lithe body beneath, the material of the red t-shirt thin and shower the way the muscles in Barry's arms and shoulders rippled in movement as he hung up his coat. The simple jeans he was wearing showcased those long, long legs. Leonard felt a wave of fire rise up in his gut and spread through him.

From where he stood by the coat hanger, toeing off his simple converse sneakers, Barry could feel Leonard's eyes on him. It made Barry feel like there was a live-current running beneath his skin. Letting out a shaky breath, Barry turned around to face Leonard. When hazel green eyes met those of deep blue gray, Barry had to swallow as his mouth and throat suddenly felt very dry. The way Leonard was staring at him made Barry feel so very exposed even through he was fully clothed. The two men silently stared at each other for a long moment before Barry looked away first and started making his way towards Leonard's bed.

Leonard made his way across the room, reaching out and shutting off the lightswitch just as Barry came to stand at the foot of the bed. Barry was about turn around to face Leonard, but itself he stood still as a warm and solid chest pressed up against his back, while cool hands came to firm grip his hips from behind. The man known as The Flash shuddered lightly as he felt a thumb snake under the hem of his red t-shirt to graze over the skin above his jeans-clad hip. It was deliberate, it was teasing, it was intoxicating. Barry felt his already rapid heart speed up substantially as he felt Leonard's lips graze the back of his neck. Barry's hands twitched at his sides, instinctively wanting to grab onto something, to stay grounded, but Barry kept them at his side and remained still in Leonard's hold as the man known as Captain Cold spoke into his ear.

" What do you want Scarlet?" Leonard asked against the shell of Barry's ear.

Barry clenched his jaw tightly, and let out a slow breath through his nostrils before he finally willed his hands to move. Leonard stayed silent, though his eyes were nearly black with want as he watched Barry reach up and grip the wrists of the hands Leonard had on the younger man's hips and pull them off. Leonard felt his whole body come alive with electricity as Barry guided one of Leonard's hands downward, so that they both came to rest over the most private part of him still covered by his jeans. Letting out a shaky gasp, Barry intertwined his fingers with Leonard's other hand and brought it up to his lips, pressing them against the older man's palm and relishing the way Leonard's skin was cooler in temperature than his.

With a smirk of triumph, Leonard roughly tugged Barry around and promptly smashed his mouth over the younger man's. Barry gave no resistance to the onslaught, his every sense on fire as he responded in kind to the kiss, his hands reached under Leonard's shirt to feel the mostly smooth skin of the older man's back.

Leonard fisted his own hands into Barry's t-shirt, smiling against Barry's lips before he started to pull the garment upwards. The red t-shirt was soon falling to the floor, followed closely by a black long sleeve shirt. The two garments were quickly forgotten as Barry and Leonard broke apart with a gasp from the younger man. Barry barely caught his breath before he let out a small yelp as he was promptly shoved backwards, the backs of his knees hitting the foot of the bed and gravity doing the rest. He fell backwards, the springs of the mattress squeaking lightly at the impact as a shirtless Barry landed on his back.

Barry was about to glare at Leonard in annoyance at being shoved, but as he propped himself up onto his elbows and noticed the way Leonard was staring at him. The older man stood just as shirtless, revealing a well-built upper-body, his skin decorated with both ink and unfortunately, old scars. It was why Leonard always wore long-sleeves. He had intricate tattoos of tribal snowflakes over his right shoulder and pec. Along both his arms were fades scars from wounds received during an unhappy childhood at the hands of his prick of a father. Barry also knew that there were other scars over Leonard's back, along with a tribal wolf tattoo over his left hip that was peaking out from under the waistband of Leonard's sleeping pants. There was hunger in those pale eyes for sure, but beneath it there was this admiration, the kind one would feel when gazing at something exquisite. It made something in the center of Barry's chest grow hot. Swallowing thickly, Barry reached out with his hand, holding it out to Leonard without saying a word.

Leonard's eyes went to the outstretched hand, a thoughtful look passing over his features before something seemed to ease inside him. With a small sigh, Leonard reached out and took Barry's hand before he surged forward in one smooth motion, coming to kneel between Barry's parted legs and looming over the younger man. He intwined their fingers and pressed Barry's hand into the mattress by the younger man's head. Their faces were mere inches apart, their breath ghosting over each other's lips.

Barry reached up with both hands, gently raking his nails up Leonard's sides and over his ribs causing Leonard to groan lightly in quiet pleasure. Leonard leaned in and sealed his lips over Barry's once more, while his own hands started caressing the smooth planes of Barry's chest and stomach, drawing muffled sounds from the younger man as they inevitably ended up at the button and zipper of Barry's jeans. Barry and Leonard broke apart, the younger man reaching up and holding the sides of Leonard's neck, keeping their foreheads pressed together. Leonard looked into those deep green eyes with a silent question in his own dark blue one. Barry wordlessly nodded, letting out a shaky breath and letting his eyes flutter shut as he felt Leonard's hands undo the button and then the zipper of his pants.

A few moments later, Barry's dark blue jeans were on the floor, followed by a pair of simple white boxers, a pair black sleeping pants, and a pair of plain black socks.

Leonard chuckled deeply as Barry proceeded to do a fine impersonation of an octopus as he wound his arms around Leonard's back and shoulders while his legs wrapped around the older man's waist. Leonard's chuckles were muffled as Barry surged up and kissed him deeply, possessively. Leonard simply smiled against the onslaught and responded in kind, one of his hands going to tangle in Barry's chocolate brown hair while his other hand went about caressing and kneading his lover's heaving chest and stomach.

Things quickly devolved after that, Leonard blindly reaching for the drawer of the nightstand that stood by the bed to pull out some necessary items before he went about preparing his lover.

Barry's soft cries filled the still air of the loft, mingling with the sound of the rain that still pelted the world outside. A few moments later, Barry was letting out a strangled scream, mingling with the low groan Leonard let out as he joined his body with Barry's. Barry let his hands roam over Leonard's back while the older man began to slowly move above him, racking his nails lightly over any of the faded, though still slightly raised scars he could feel, remembering how much pleasure such a move brought his lover.

"Always so eager." Leonard drawled, his voice a low rumble as he smirked down at Barry.

Barry's eyes grew bright with mischief as a smirk curled up his lips. Then without using his speed Barry used his own weight to gracefully flip them over so that now Leonard was on his back with Barry straddling him. Barry groaned as the change in position made him sink deeper, Leonard letting out a shaky breath of his own as his hands instinctively went to grip Barry's sharp hips. Barry leaned down, nipping at Leonard's lips before he spoke.

" So are you, especially when I do this." Barry said huskily before he placed his hands over Leonard's chest.

A second later it was Leonard's harsh cry that shot through the air as Barry proceeded to alternate between vibrating just his hands and then his hips. Leonard arched beneath Barry, writhing as this pleasure that only the scarlet speedster could give him washed over him like a tidal wave. With a low growl Leonard wrenched himself up into a sitting position so that his and Barry's faces were mere centimeters apart. As they gazed at each other, the bravado melted away, leaving both men completely exposed. Leonard pursed his lips as he saw the bone-deep sadness hiding behind the desire and passion in those deep and soulful eyes. Barry felt something in him ache when he saw the unguardedness in those deep blue eyes. As one they both remembered the events that had lead to this moment.

This had all started out with regular a one on one fight two months ago, where The Flash had shown up and foiled yet another heist of the Rogues at a local warehouse that stored some high-end merchandise. Leonard had insisted that Mick and Lisa run for it with as much loot as they could while he held The Flash at bay. Heatwave and Golden Glider had obliged, leaving Captain Cold to face off against his nemesis.

They had indeed brawled, Leonard shooting the cold gun, freezing things left and right while Barry had dodged at super speed, waiting for an opening or even the gun running out of charge. Then Barry had taken the chance and tripped the supervillain, sending Leonard crashing to the warehouse floor and loosing his hold on the cold Barry had made the mistake of getting too close, thinking he had got the master criminal beat. It was all Leonard had needed to deftly kick Barry's feet out from under him and send him tumbling to the ground as well. Barry had landed on his back, the wind knocked out of him, and with speed that was impressive for one without metapowers, Leonard retrieved the cold gun and had it aimed right in Barry's face as he loomed over the superhero.

They had both simply stared at each other, breathing hard and glaring. Leonard had just been about to say one of his usual snarky lines when out of nowhere, Barry prompt shoved the cold gun out of his face and surged forward. Leonard had been expecting a head-but, and instead he had received the most intense kiss he had had in a long while. It had been like kissing a live-wire, and in an instant Leonard was hooked. He had kissed Barry back, much to his own surprise. When the need for air had become too much to ignore, they had broken apart with a gasp. It was then that Barry had come to his senses. With his face turning red enough to rival the signature red suit he was wearing, Barry had stuttered out an apology before he had made a hasty retreat and left Leonard alone in the warehouse. Leonard had made his own escape with a smirk at the ludicrousness of it all. He had late met up with Lisa and Mick and told them that he and the Flash had had one of their usual fights and nothing more. Leonard had busied himself with planning his next heist, although the phantom feeling of Barry's lips had remained on his lips and in his mind no matter how much he had tried to quash it down.

And then one night, while Leonard had been alone at Saints and Sinners enjoying a cold one after leaving Mick and Lisa at one of their safe houses, the master-theif had had to hide his shock behind a wall of nonchalance when a certain scarlet-speedster had shown up at the seedy bar. They had gone outside where Barry had started his profuse apologies for his behavior, for kissing Leonard like that. Leonard for his part had simply rolled his eyes and waved off the apologies, but beneath the arrogance he had been exuding, there had been lamentation that he would never again feel those soft lips against his own. Leonard had then turned to leave, only to stop in his tracks as a trembling hand had reached out and gripped his wrist. Leonard had turned back to face Barry and found his hazel green eyes with conflict. The next thing Leonard had known, he was being shoved into the wall of the alley he and Barry had ducked into to talk and found himself being kissed breathless yet again. That thine around, Leonard had not allowed Barry to escape as he growled out the address to his secret loft between hungry kisses and Barry had sped them there.

The fact that Leonard's shirt had burned up in the process had been a bonus as he had Barry spent their first night together. Barry had of course, left right after, and subsequently never stayed. Now here they were on a rainy night at the outskirts of Central City for what Leonard counted as the twentieth time they were enjoying each other over the course of two months.

" Scarlet." Leonard whispered, as he trailed his hand up the length of Barry's back to grip the back of the younger man's neck, Barry shivering at the contact as he met Leonard's intense gaze head on.

Barry's breath hitched as he rolled his hips against Leonard, making the other man groan in pleasure. With a shaky sigh, Barry leaned down and pressed his forehead to Leonard's as he spoke.

" Cold." Barry whispered as he reached up and cupped one of Leonard's cheeks.

Leonard and Barry's lips found each other again before Barry used his weight to gently push Leonard backward, the other man putting up no resistance as they lowered themselves onto his bed. The noises of their passion flittered through the still loft, groans and soft cries as Barry and Leonard pushed each others buttons. The sounds grew steadily louder and louder, until they reached a crescendo as with a final surge forward, Leonard drove Barry over the edge.

" LEN!" Barry screamed as white-hot released washed over him, his entire body vibrating. This vibrating was all that Leonard needed to fall over the edge in release as well.

" BARRY!" Len shouted as his body went ridged above Barry.

They collapsed into a boneless tangle of limbs, their shaky breathes mingling with the rain outside, which had gentled from the torrential downpour from earlier to a misty drizzle in the now early morning hours.

 _About an hour later..._

The water was cool and soothing as Leonard drank it down. The blue-eyed man was currently leaning against the sink in the loft's kitchen area. It had stopped raining outside, leaving everything in a calm silence. Leonard drained the glass before putting it down on the counter. The hazel green eyes immediately went to the bedroom area, where his late night visitor lay fast sleep.

Another one of the perks of having super speed was that Barry had virtually no refractory period, so after Leonard had recovered a bit himself, they had gone another round. Now was the quiet, the contemplation of just what the Hell was going on between them. Two months of these late-night rendezvouses, and it didn't escape Leonard that in all that time there had been no cops barging in and arresting him. Barry had kept his confidence, and that said something about the younger man. It made something stir in Leonard, something that annoyed the master thief and also ached to be acknowledged. With a small sigh, Leonard pushed off the counter and padded across the room, starkly nude and not giving a shit about it as he made his way back to his bed.

Barry lay on his back with the cool, dark blue bedsheets pooled around his waist. Barry's pale skin stood in stark contrast to the dark blue sheets, making the sleeping young man almost glow in the dim light. Leonard pulled the sheets back from the empty side of the bed and climbed in. Just as he pulled the sheets around him, Leonard went still as a warm body wordlessly pressed against him.

It seemed that Barry was not so asleep after all as Leonard found himself staring down into hazel green eyes. There was something different in those eyes, something Leonard could best describe as resolution, as though Barry had come to a decision. A long moment of silence passed between them before Barry finally broke impasse and he trailed his hand up Leonard's chest, coming to rest it right over the supervillain's beating heart.

" I am staying." He said softly, his eyes holding a silent question, most probably whether he was welcome to stay or not.

Leonard, while outwardly as calm and collected as ever, on the inside was being bombarded by a thousand different thoughts ranging from his common sense telling him to kick his nemesis out right this instant, to that pesky thing that was beating beneath Barry's palm telling him to never let the young man go ever again. In a second that felt more like an hour, Leonard chose his answer to Barry's silent question.

He slowly lifted his arm and wrapped it around Barry, holding the younger man firmly against him as the tension left Barry with a sigh. Barry smiled softly at Leonard before he lay his head down on his lover's shoulder, stroking his thumb back and forth over Leonard's heart.

" You're staying." Leonard said simply, either in confirmation of what Barry had declared or maybe ordering the young man to stay were he was.

The Flash and Captain Cold would still be each other's nemesis in the morning, but for right now they were just Barry and Leonard as they drifted off to sleep. What happened after this was anyone's guess, but for right now they didn't give a damn about anything else.

The End


End file.
